


Cuddle buddies

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [289]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Pre series, Stanford Era, pre demon Brady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: They're supposed to be studying. Their books are open, at least.





	

They’re supposed to be studying for midterms. Brady has a biology exam, and Sam has a history exam the next day. And they are studying. Or, at least, they both have textbooks open.

They’re also sitting on Sam’s bed, backs to the wall, pillows shoved between their spines and the cement. Brady is resting in the crook of Sam’s arm, his head on Sam’s chest, and their textbooks have fallen to the side, left open but ignored.

Sam’s never felt so at peace before without heavy medication, and maybe not even then. He just lets his mind fall blank, consumed with nothing but the fact that Brady is warm and even smells nice–not all that common among college freshmen, Sam has learned–and, somehow, it feels incredibly good to have Brady’s weight pressing against his side. Brady’s light breaths stir Sam’s clothes slightly. He absently wonders what they would feel like on bare skin, but doesn’t want to move in any way necessary to change their positions so he could find out.

“What’re you thinking about?” Brady asks.

“You,” Sam admits after a moment or two.

“I’m flattered,” Brady deadpans. “What about me?”

Sam shrugs, the move limited by their position, but he thinks Brady gets the point. “Just…how nice this is. I never had something like this, you know? It’s nice to just have someone here. To be still with. Not have to do anything. Just be.”

“Mhm,” Brady agrees. He doesn’t understand, Sam knows. Brady’s always had friends, even if he left most of them behind to come to Stanford. Brady’s had girlfriends and boyfriends. He’s close with his family and they’re not some military until with a moratorium on affection of any sort that isn’t a slap on the back and a beer. Brady could never understand what Sam’s been missing, what Brady is giving him. Sam’s glad for it.

He pulls Brady just a little bight tighter to him, thinking about it.

“Well, whatever makes you happy,” Brady says. 

They’re silent for another few minutes, Sam just absorbing Brady’s presence, Brady getting whatever he gets out of this.

Sam swears there must be something supernatural about Brady, because regular humans can’t just calm people down with a touch. They can’t make a stressed-out scholarship student prepping for exams go from buried in a book to completely relaxed, languid, cuddling, in twenty minutes or less. Sam has no desire to check whether or not his theory is true or not. Brady is obviously using his powers for good.

Sam sighs, then twitches slightly. “We should get back to studying,” he admits reluctantly. “It’s getting late; exams are coming up quick.”

Brady doesn’t move. “In a minute,” he says, voice low and sleepy, and Sam smiles, settling his arm back around Brady.

He still needs to get back to the books, but studying will still be there in ten minutes. For now, apparently Brady is getting something from this too, and Sam isn’t going to take it away from either of them.


End file.
